


Dee’s Favourite Time Of Day

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, M/M, Mornings, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee can’t quite make up his mind on his favourite time of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dee’s Favourite Time Of Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #399: Time Of Day, at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

Dee smiled as he propped himself up on one elbow, watching Ryo slumbering peacefully beside him. The alarm clock would go off in another fifteen minutes, but for the moment he could just feast his eyes on the beautiful man sharing his bed. Whenever Ryo stayed over, or when he spent the night at Ryo’s place, Dee always tried to wake up before his lover, just to have the luxury of looking at Ryo without him being aware of the scrutiny. When he was awake, being stared at made Ryo blush scarlet.

The alarm clock still went off far too soon for Dee; Ryo stirred, reaching out blindly to switch it off.

“Good morning, gorgeous!” Dee grinned as Ryo opened his eyes and blinked sleepily at his partner.

“Were you watching me sleep again?” Ryo asked, frowning slightly.

“Of course. You’re well worth watching,” Dee teased.

“It’s a bit creepy, knowing you do that,” Ryo told him, a faint blush staining his cheeks.

“Why? I just like to look at you and think how lucky I am. That’s not creepy, it’s called appreciating what you have.”

Ryo laughed softly. “You’re crazy.”

“Yep! Crazy in love with you.” Dee leant in for a quick kiss. “C’mon, time to get up and face the day!” He slid out of bed buck naked, dragging the covers off Ryo in the process to get a good eyeful. Oh yeah, morning was definitely Dee’s favourite time of day.

 

OoOoOoO

 

Two days later, Dee was at Ryo’s place. Bikky was on a sleepover so they had the apartment to themselves and they’d made the most of it. Ryo had cooked a delicious dinner and after clearing away the dishes, they’d snuggled on the sofa watching the ballgame before retiring to the bedroom and making full use of Ryo’s King-sized bed.

Now, pleasantly tired and sated, Dee lay on his back, catching his breath following their third round in as many hours. Ryo was sprawled bonelessly on his belly, draped half across Dee, already sound asleep, making soft snuffling sounds and drooling a bit on Dee’s chest. Dee loved seeing the usually immaculate Ryo so completely mussed, especially knowing it was him who’d gotten his lover into that state.

He thought back to the last time they’d been in bed together and smiled. Mornings were good, but on second thoughts, maybe this was his favourite time of day.

The End


End file.
